


20. Tread. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Pre-serie.Un giovane Aiolia scende a Rodario e fa un incontro che lo fa riflettere.





	20. Tread. Writober 2019

Il mercato di Rodario, a ridosso del mare, era un composizione disordinata di tanti banchi, di vociare continuo, di colori contrastanti: era un mercato tradizionale, tipico dei paesi mediterranei, vitale come una famiglia chiassosa, che catturava naso e occhi.  
Aiolia si era ritrovato a vagare in quella realtà come uno straniero che varca, per la prima volta, un territorio inesplorato; non che avesse dimenticato cosa fosse stato il prima, la sua infanzia, gli altri mercati che aveva visitato, aggrappato a una mano o da essa richiamato, a ricevere in dono un frutto, una carezza, a cercare una coccola sul capo di un cane.  
Passò in mezzo ai banchetti, con le mani infilate nelle tasche, le spalle larghe strette al resto del corpo, gli occhi quasi sfuggenti tra la terra e i banchi, la mente altrove.  
Uscì dall'area del mercato e un silenzio leggero lo avvolse, lo sguardo si staccò da terra e trovò una piccola piazza circolare, bianca e quasi deserta ad accoglierlo. Volse lo sguardo tutto attorno, quando un suono dell'infanzia richiamò la sua attenzione: un frusciare ruvido, accompagnato dallo scricchiolio del legno e un mormorio a concludere quello che pareva un canto antico.  
In un angolo al sole, una signora di mezza età sedeva, schiena al muro, con le mani occupate da un filo di lana che, da una mano all'altra, scorreva per finire in una matassa informe; all'altro capo del filo, il rocchetto con il filato pronto per essere lavorato.  
Aiolia si avvicinò alla signora, con sguardo vivo, attratto da quel filo che sembrava crearsi dal nulla e correre, correre a unirsi alla matassa che cresceva piano piano. Un gatto, acciambellato ai piedi della donna, alzò il muso e sbadigliò, tornando poi a dormire come se niente fosse.  
Una risata scosse le spalle della filatrice che si rivolse, poi, al ragazzo:  
“Se non sei abituato al mercato, è meglio arrivare tardi”.  
Lui fece un cenno col capo, ma non lasciò con lo sguardo il lavoro della signora.  
“Non hai mai visto filare?”.  
Aiolia scosse la testa.  
“È passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta...”.  
La donna sorrise, tornando al proprio lavoro in silenzio, il piede sul pedale, una nenia nella gola.  
“Si spezza facilmente?” chiese lui di punto in bianco.   
“Se si carda bene la lana, è raro che capiti...”.  
“Se si carda...?”.  
Le mani della donna si fermarono, così il piede sul pedale.  
“Hai mai sentito parlare delle Moire?”.  
Un cenno rigido e pallido le rispose.  
“Il nostro lavoro è molto simile... ma, se sta a me cardare bene la lana per avere un filato perfetto, è agli uomini che è dato il destino di fare della propria vita il meglio perché la loro vita sia lunga e buona” un dito passò sulla matassa e il sorriso si smorzò. “Ma a volte il filo si spezza comunque... così come la vita sfugge dalle mani e finisce”.  
“E non si può tornare indietro...” sussurrò il giovane, un velo di tristezza negli occhi.  
La donna, con fare materno, allungò una mano e la poggiò sulla guancia di Aiolia, guardandolo con dolcezza e comprensione; il giovane si strinse ancora di più nelle stampe.  
“Si carda meglio e si lavora un nuovo filo... e si continua a vivere... e a portare avanti ciò che è stato interrotto da altri, prima di noi...”.  
La mano della signora scivolò via dalla guancia del ragazzo, il filatoio riprese a girare e la nenia tornò sulle sue labbra.   
Con un piccolo cenno di saluto, Aiolia prese commiato, tornando sui propri passi.  
Prima di entrare nel mare chiassoso del mercato, però, si fermò: chiuse gli occhi e immaginò un lungo filo rosso – la sua fascia.   
Il filo correva lontano, chissà dove, ma lo strappo, l'interruzione, era nella sua mano: nella sua mente, lo strinse forte e lo trasse al proprio petto.  
Avrebbe portato avanti ciò che lui aveva abbandonato?


End file.
